Luke and Gill: Short Stories
by imaginationthroughwords
Summary: 9 short drabbles written under the prompt: Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. Pairing: LukexGill


Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**LET'S DO THIS **(Pairing: Gill + Luke)

Super Massive Black Hole- Muse

"C'mon Gill! It's not that hard! Just walk into the forest, like seriously you'd think I was asking you to jump off a cliff."

I turned away from Luke, not willing to show how scared I was of the place where the boy spent all his time. After all I'm the mayor's son. Not some carpenter.

"Please Gill?"

I looked to find a pout on Luke's face, his amber eyes wide and innocent.

"It's like a super massive black hole! I'm not going in there." I refused.

"Giiiiiilllllll!" he whined.

Even though I knew that when I looked into his eyes I would lose myself, I did it anyway.

"Fine."

"I love you Gill."

Hold It Against Me- Britney Spears

"We should kiss."

"W-what?"

Luke had that mischievous glint in his eye that only he could pull off.

"Everyone else does. Why not us?" he asked, shrugging slightly.

"Um… but why me?" I asked, trying to control my stutter I'd had since I could speak.

"Shut up and kiss me." Luke whispered and he closed the small distance between our mouths.

The kiss was short but electric none the less. I found myself leaning towards him…

Somebody I Used To Know- Gotye

"You've been avoiding me."

All of a sudden my palms grew sweaty. I dropped my axe and turned my head slowly toward the direction of the voice I knew all too well.

"H-hi Gill." I mumbled trying not to meet his eyes.

"You've been avoiding me." he repeated in the same gentle tone he possessed.

"I haven't been meaning to…"

"Oh really? Because you haven't been in town for three weeks. I had to come into this disgusting forest to simply have a conversation with you." Gill spat, crossing his arms over his wonderfully slender frame.

_NO LUKE. You can't think that about Gill. He's your best friend._

"Sorry?" I offered softly.

Not Over You- Jordan Jansen cover

I groaned as the light from my window became too bright to bear. I'd been avoiding human contact for way too long; I knew that. Swinging my legs over the edge of my bed, I rubbed my eyes in fatigue (or supposed fatigue).

"Gill someone is here to see you!" My father yelled from somewhere outside of my room.

I groaned again, but stood up and made my way out of my room.

"Hey Gill." Luke greeted me with a grin on his face.

_That bastard. How dare he._

"How you been?" he asked me.

My breathing quickened and I knew I'd have to lie.

"Just fine." I hissed through gritted teeth.

Get Back- Demi Lovato

I laughed loudly at Selena's constant jokes and I could feel the tears budding in my eyes.

Clutching my stomach I begged, "Stop! Oh dear goddess. Please. I'm laughing so hard it hurts."

Selena giggled but I wasn't paying attention to her. As soon as I saw the glint of platinum blonde hair, I knew it was Gill. The same Gill that had been my boyfriend for 6 months. The same Gill that I still wanted more than anything.

I stumbled over my own feet as I ran after him, leaving Selena alone and confused.

"Gill wait up!" I called.

He turned and at the sight of my face rolled his eyes.

I Think I've Got You Beat- Shrek

"You should really stop tormenting me every day you know." I grumbled to the ground.

But Gill heard every word.

With a raised eyebrow he replied, "And why is that?"

I looked up to face him directly. Even though it made an unknown feeling boil in my lower stomach I needed to confront him.

"I spend every day cutting down huge trees and all you have to do is sit in your room!" I yelled.

"I never get to spend any time with my family! You think sitting in my room is fun?" Gill growled.

"At least you weren't forced to grow up faster than you were supposed to!"

"Oh but I was!"

"How?"

"I didn't have parents to parent me."

"Liar."

"Do you realize how pathetic you sound."

"I realize that I'm finally getting to you."

Like a G6- Far East Movement

I laughed even though I couldn't be heard over the loud music. Taking another drink of my beer I sauntered over to Gill, thoroughly drunk.

"Hey." He greeted me from where he was chatting with Luna.

I nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist. He looked at me curiously before removing my arm.

"Don't touch me." He stated, umamused at my advance.

"Oh no! No one touch the mayor's son coz he's _royalty_!"

Luna gasped and brought a hand to cover her mouth.

"Don't say that! He'll get m-"

Luna was interrupted by Gill grabbing Luke and planting a wet kiss on his lips.

My Love Is Like a Star- Demi Lovato

It had been four weeks since Gill had left on that cruise. I was hurting. Although I believed Gill was faithful, it was hard not to imagine all of the things he could be doing. More importantly all the things he could be doing without me.

"Luke you got a letter."

I didn't see Dale but I felt his presence through the thick envelope that flew through my doorway and hit me in the head.

_Dear Luke,_

_I miss you. The cruise is okay I guess but it would be better if you were here. I love you still. Knowing you you're worried that I'd pick up some random chick and be making out with her. Although there have been a few advances I've turned them down. Promise. But I mean can you blame them? I'm hot._

Barricade- Maddi Jane

"Don't listen to them Luke."

I looked up at Gill slowly. What did he know about bullies? He was _perfect._

"I'll protect you." he continued.

"What? Why? We aren't friends. We've barely ever talked." I scoffed.

"Look at me."

I did.

"You're perfect."

_What? No. He was the perfect one not me! _

Gill wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb, leaning in so his mouth was next to my ear.

"_Perfect._"

I gasped.


End file.
